


cafeteria thoughts

by myemotionaloutlet



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Crushing, M/M, Oblivious, Smitten Cyrus Goodman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 20:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18453740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myemotionaloutlet/pseuds/myemotionaloutlet
Summary: remember that cafeteria scene after the gun incident where TJ is sitting alone looking miserable? Yeah, well, this is my take on that. orCyrus knew better. He knew better than to talk to TJ again after what happened last time. But maybe TJ didn't have bad intentions. Maybe he didn't know- come on Cyrus. Get ahold of yourself.





	cafeteria thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first fanfiction, like, ever. It's just a short little drabble of my boi Cyrus trying to figure out some things. Feelings are confusing. Hope y'all like it!

Cyrus didn’t know what to do. His friends were right; he knew that. The last time he hung out with TJ, it didn’t end well, and he should just be glad everyone was safe and leave that whole experience and everything, or everyone, tied to it, in the past.  
But then he saw him sitting alone. Without his friends, and without his walls. Sitting out in the open at that lunch table in Jefferson Middle School, he looked exposed.   
“TJ’s not sitting with his friends. I wonder why.” Andi tried to distract him, but it was to no avail.  
And then, it got worse. TJ looked up. And it was at that moment, that Cyrus’s entire being was screaming at itself to go talk to him. Maybe he didn’t know about the gun. He’s not with his friends, that’s got to mean something, right? But Cyrus knew better. He had to know better. He’s gotten hurt before, with the whole Jonah situation, and he can’t let that happen again. Wait, how does this even compare to the Jonah situation? He liked Jonah, romantically liked him. He had wanted to hold his hand, to talk to him every night until the sun comes up, to kiss him and let everyone know just who it was that held Jonah Beck’s heart- okay, now Cyrus was starting to understand why his subconscious had begun to make that connection. But surely it wasn’t like that with TJ. It couldn’t be. Cyrus’s relationship with TJ Kippen was strictly platonic. Besides, TJ didn’t like him in that way. God, Cyrus, he thought, are you seriously incapable of not falling in love with every straight boy you meet? This is getting ridiculous. It’s all in your head, TJ could never see you like that. Sure, Jonah was his first crush, but already Cyrus was getting tired of this pattern he saw himself falling into.   
But even amid some of the most confusing emotions he had ever felt swimming around in his head, Cyrus wasn’t the type of person to turn his back on a friend. Even if that friend was currently looking at Cyrus from across the room with the most adorable green puppy dog eyes known to man, and an expression that hurt Cyrus’s heart to witness. Even if that friend was TJ Kippen, scary basketball guy extraordinaire. Okay, fine, especially if that friend was TJ. Even if Cyrus knew nothing could ever happen between them, he would be lying if he said his heart didn’t skip a beat every time TJ said his name, or smiled in a way that, if he didn’t know any better, Cyrus would think was reserved only for him. Cyrus was nothing if not hopeful, and the sight of TJ running up to him on an early weekday morning as if there was nowhere else he would rather be, was enough material for weeks of sleep-deprivation induced fantasies. But that’s all they would ever be, fantasies.  
Enough of that. It was time for Cyrus to get out of his head. TJ needed him. “I’m just gonna do a quick walk-by, make sure he’s okay?”  
And he started towards TJ. Then, he felt Andi and Buffy’s arms, and suddenly he wasn’t moving in the right direction anymore. Cyrus loved his friends, but right now he wasn’t exactly what one would call a “happy camper”.   
Cyrus could tell that this was going to be a very, very long day.


End file.
